Earth Colonies
Earth has at least 55 colonized worlds. There are a handful of major worlds like Earth, Britannia, Mao Prime, Novo Janeiro, New Petersburg, each with billions of people, and a large number of smaller worlds such as Cadiz, New Dublin, York, each with millions to tens of millions. There are also a few dozen smaller colonies with perhaps thousands to hundreds of thousands, but these have not been mentioned in any detail. Some of them might be worlds founded by splinter groups, or smaller cultural groups (Maori, Mormons, Sikh, Inuit, Kurds, for example). Earth colonized space includes the following sectors, planets, moons, and stations: * Britannia --2 billion. Main UE world after Earth. * Churchill Station --IDF station over Britannia. * Wellington Shipyards --Shipyards over Calais, a gas giant near Britannia. * Ganymede Station --On Ganymede, one of Jupiter’s moons. * Callisto Depot --On Callisto, one of Jupiter’s moons. * Valhalla Station --IDF station orbiting Earth in geosynchronous orbit. * Starbase Heroic --IDF station in Veracruz Sector. Destroyed. * Lunar Base --Main IDF base on the Moon. A few hundred thousand inhabitants. * Mars Colony --The colony on Mars. A few hundred thousand inhabitants. * Phobos Station --A comm/sensor array on the Martian moon, manned by a dozen or so officers. * Yalta Sector --A sector in RC space. * Veracruz Sector --A sector in UE space * Francia Sector --A sector in UE space * Sector 520 --where Kerouac had come from before getting destroyed * Sector 521 --where the Kerouac was destroyed * Sector 522 --where the Kerouac was headed when it was destroyed * Rigel Three --has a city called New Mumbai. UE. * L2 Station --minor IDF space station at the L-2 LaGrange point in Earth’s orbit around Sol. * Mercia --A UE world. A few million people. * Merida --presumed destroyed early in book 1. In Veracruz Sector. Tens of millions. * Jefferson --A UE world. * Leon System --The world of Nueva Leon is destroyed early on in book 1. In Veracruz sector. * Nueva Leon --The world of Nueva Leon is destroyed early on in book 1. In Veracruz sector. Tens of millions of people. * Deneb 3 (blue forest) --a UE world. * Londinium --capital city of York * Liv System --The nearest Russian Confederation world to Britannia * Johannesburg Sector –A UE world. * Tau Ceti --Granger and the Warrior engaged the Swarm here sometime between * Books 1 and 2. A UE world. * New Dublin --a UE world. Approximately 50 million people. * Eyre Sector --governed out of New Dublin * Centauri --Minor collection of colonies at Alpha Centauri, mostly beneath domes and dug into the ice and rock of the handful of settled planets and moons. * Jorgun Sector --location of Polaris (the north star), and supposedly in Swarm Space. * Proxima system --a solar system near Earth and Britannia * Cadiz system --UE, destroyed by the Swarm between books 1 and 2. * Xinhua --CIDR, planet nearly destroyed by the Swarm between books 1 and 2. * Epsilon Garibaldi Four --First suspected Swarm world visited by Granger and the * task force in book 2. A dozen Swarm ships in orbit. Battle. * Lincoln Sector --A UE sector * Kiev Prime --major Russian Confederation world. Main admin center after Moscow. * Penumbra system --Location of the Russian Singularity Production Facility. Thought to be the Swarm homeworld by the middle of Book 3, until it’s discovered that the Swarm comes from meta-space. The Penumbra system has a black hole-binary star system: a star and a black hole orbiting each other. This black hole is how the Swarm reach into our universe. * Lahore –a UE world. * Calais --a gas giant in the Britannia System. Home to Wellington Shipyards and some production faciltities. * Mao Prime --Main CIDR planet, destroyed between books 2 and 3. Eight billion dead. * Mao Cluster --cluster of star systems, populated mainly with CIDR worlds. * New Oregon --UE world destroyed by the Swarm between books 2 and 3. * Calibri -- UE world destroyed by the Swarm between books 2 and 3. * Indira -- UE world mostly destroyed at the beginning of book 3. Britannia Sector. * Maori System --A solar system near Britannia Sector. * Novo Janeiro --A UE world. * Brunswick --A UE world. * New Petersburg --an RC world carpet bombed by UE between books 2 and 3, in retaliation for betrayal at Volari Three. * Smolensk --The intended target of Avery for the Volari Three retribution, but Isaacson “convinced” her to hit New Petersburg. * York --World in the Britannia System, a few million people. Destroyed in book 3. * Commander Pierce’s family dies there. Third planet. Fourth planet called Athena, then an asteroid belt where Granger confronts Swarm and is saved by Dolmasi, again. Capital Londinium. * Marseilles --UE world saved by Granger aboard the Warrior, between books 2 and 3. * Johnson’s World --UE world saved by Granger aboard the Warrior, between books 2 and 3. * Tyr --Caliphate World saved by Granger aboard the Warrior, between books 2 and 3. * Penumbra Station --the Russian Singularity Production Facility. Was an asteroid that was caved out by the Swarm at Russian direction (at least, they thought they were in control at the time).